A Random Love Story
by bionixvortex
Summary: a yaoi love story between Usui Takumi and Takano Masamune. Usui's feelings are tested during his 21st birthday because of his mothers death, and the only person that can help save him before he falls over the edge is his university senior Takano.
1. Chapter 1

_"Hey big sister how was mom like? Did she love me too?"_  
><strong>Present day<strong>  
><em>Jesus I can't believe I'm late, I have to hand in my report to the lab then head over to that new lecture at the English building, why did agree to go again?... Oh well just get going.<em>  
>Usui Takumi, age 20, second year of university, youngest of the 4 children that have all lived in the same house since he was born. Usui was currently living in the two story house alone while his father was away on a business trip that can take months his eldest half-brother had moved out years ago and was helping his father in the his medical business. His other brother is currently living in an apartment with his girlfriend being a resident at the main and one of the most advanced hospitals in the city and country. And last but not least the princess of the family and two years older than him, his precious sister. She had accidentally been "knocked up" by her then boyfriend now husband. Mother of two children and wife to Lavi knight, His brother's best friend and heir to the biggest company of the country maybe the world, Knight Corp. All in all he was a pretty good guy actually he was a prince that was made for his sister. And secretly Usui wanted to be like for someone too but he was falling behind his siblings, again.<br>"Damn I barely made it!"  
>What's up Usui we thought u ditched?<br>"Yeah whatever, thanks for saving me a seat guys"  
>There's some open seats, more towards the back there<br>Usui started to run up the stairs since the teacher was clearing his throat and sat down in the first seat he saw. Little did he know the man he sat down next to was going to change his life forever

"trying to get extra credit for a teacher because that doesn't work at this school first year"  
>"who are you calling a first year? This is my second year and aren't u too old to be going to school Mr. Six feet reading glasses"<br>The man he was sitting next to gave him a smirk and answered  
>"it's Takano Masamune"<br>"Takano... Why is that name familiar?"  
>That name was stuck in his head for the whole two hours.<br>"I can't believe this! I couldn't even take notes. I can't believe I blanked out for the whole lecture."  
>Your weird, I'll just let u borrow my notes, but seriously, Usui this lecture was optional it doesn't actually count for anything that big.<br>"I need it to study! Damn him that stupid Takano Masamune!"  
>Wait Takano Masamune isn't his pen name T. Mace?<br>"Hhmm, yeah that name is... Holy shit! That name isn't he that author that already wrote 3 books and won an award during like his whole life!"  
>Che and u called him Mr. Six feet reading glasses, and FYI he is only 25<br>" I know damn it! I used the first book he wrote for my English thesis last year. I used it as a reference, agh it's not my fault he called me a first year"  
>Um Usui<br>" yeah, yeah I should apologize but just because he's written 3 books doesn't mean he can't be rude to someone he just met!"  
>Oi Usui shut up!<br>"Wha-" but before he could finish he felt something hard hit his head  
>" who are calling rude? 5ft, first year."<br>Usui turned his head ever so slightly and came face to face with a man he had praised and insulted In Less than 5 minutes Takano Masamune.  
>He had used a book to hit Usui head; he was at arm's length.<br>"hehe, hi and hold it who are you calling 5ft your only a head taller than me! :)"Usui was slightly embarrassed but kept his cool he looked him straight in the eyes with his gleaming green eyes, he ruffled back his bright blonde hair. He knew this was a drop dead move for both women and men. Takano stared for a second, sighed and then said  
>"aren't you going to apologize?"<br>Usui plan back fired and all he could do was stare in shock. He couldn't believe that this guy had asked him to apologize.  
>"Um excuse me?..." he was still in shock<br>"you're not going to go far with that brain" hitting Usui's head with his book again. That's when Usui lost it.  
>"Like I told u before I'm in second year and Like that matters u should be apologizing to me!"<br>"For what?"  
>"For making me blank out during the lecture!"<br>"That's my fault?... Hahahaha" Takano roared in laughter and then walked away. All Usui could do was stare, his face was slightly red.  
>"I'm right aren't I, Yoshino... Yoshino?" Usui looked around but his friend was nowhere in sight.<p>

"I'm home" Usui took his shoes off not expecting anyone to answer so he was surprised when he received one.  
>"welcome home Usui-kun!"<br>"ah! Allen nii-San! What are u doing here?"  
>"I've been calling u since yesterday but you hadn't answered so I came here to check up on you."<br>"Oh right sorry I've been busy"  
>"that's what I thought, so Lee and I came over to make sure you've been taking care yourself. You ok? U look kind of red." Made sense since Usui had spent the whole walk home cursing Takano for wanting him to apologize.<br>"Um no just a normal day nothing exciting happened today! Haha!"  
>"ok? Well if you want to take a bath dinner will be ready by then."<br>"alright then" Usui ran upstairs but instead of going to the washroom he went online and did some reading on Takano nothing much came up, but when he searched T. Mace a lot came up. Usui spent a long time in the bathroom something was bothering him and he was getting annoyed.  
>Every day since that lecture, Usui kept seeing Takano everywhere! In the paper doing a book signing, at school laughing with his friends. Every time he heard his voice Usui would turn around and Takano would be there. Takano met his eyes for split second gave him a smile and then kept walking. Usui's heart skipped a beat and then it started beating really loud. Usui put his hand to chest to make sure his heart didn't pop out.<br>_What... What's this feeling? My hearts racing..._  
>Ooii! Usui are u blushing?<br>"Shut up! It's only natural we're both studying literature, so obviously I'm going to see him around!"  
>wha~?<br>"Ugh!"


	2. Chapter 2

•••••••

Usui was able to put that guy behind him for a little while, long enough for him to focus on his exams.

Hey Usui were going to grab some pizza want to come with?

"No thanks guys I'm heading over to the café to just relax"

Alright if u say so

The café is a place just down the street to the university and was a popular place for writers to drink coffee. Usui's mind was filed with a lot of different things, he knew his family was going to start coming together soon and his lonely home will be filled with life once more but he was worried that the reason they will all be coming back together again would be for the wrong reason. As Usui thought of this he noticed someone come through the front door.

_You have got to be kidding me…_

"Yo, first year I never got your name."

Sigh, "its Usui, Usui Takumi, by the way, why are you sitting down?"

"Because this is the only table with an empty seat" To this Usui looked around the place its true it was lunch time but still the only seat.

"No it's not! Look over there, that cute girl over there has an empty seat" Usui started to sweat; he really didn't want Takano to be seating near him now.

"She's not really my type"

"What do you mean she's not your type? What's your type?" Usui had to ask because Takano hadn't actually even looked at the girl. In response to Usui's question Takano pointed, at him. "…what? Oh I didn't think that you were like that"

"Yup" Takano shook his head "I also know, just be talking to you that your Bi"

"How…? Nobody knows that I've been!" Usui shut up before he said anything else and slowed his voice down to a whisper. "I've been with guys, but…"

"I could just tell but you're pretty dense to realize I was into you"

"But really even my sister, wait what! You're into me? But you're a jerk, and you're a, a, um what do they call that now a days? Right a seme!"

"My god, you're a weird kid. Know that you're done your exams, what do you have planned for the next couple days?"

"Oh, well my families starting to get back together for a special occasion."

"That must be nice"

"No, it's not, there getting together for my birthday, when we should gathering for mothers sake" Usui was getting lost in his own world and he was opening up to Takano much too easily. "they all put up happy faces, even my father, for 20 years celebrating someone who took away an important person they all loved, more than me, maybe."

"Hey are you okay?" Takano reached over and held Usui's hand, but only for a split second before Usui slapped his hand away and got up to his feet.

"Sorry I got to go, here can you take care of this for me? Well later!" and Usui was out the door. _What the hell? It all just poured out. And why? I barely know the guy jeez._

•••••••

Usui turned a corner and wasn't paying attention so he bumped into someone else.

Ow that hurt, hey are you a student?

"Um yeah, sorry, are you okay? I wasn't paying attention to where I was going"

No shit fagot

"What?"

What? I'm sorry are you deaf as well pussy?

And at that Usui just snapped. One minute he was face to face with this guy, and the next the guy was on the ground howling in pain. _God today just isn't my day._

"Well later, you better put some ice on that it looks painful" and Usui took off for the university.

•••••••

"I'm home" _Allen and Lee left yesterday_

"Welcome home"

"What the, father?"

"Yup" Usui headed into the leaving room and saw his father reading the paper, a usual sight in the Walker household.

"How was your trip?" As Usui sat down next to his father.

"It was the same, meetings, arguments, and old people. How about you, where you okay by yourself."

"Yeah, nothing really changes in this house. Hey father this year for my birthday I was wondering"

"Oh yes, your birthday, your sister is coming back, this time they will be moving into a new home, here" Usui forgot what he was going to say before, because of what his father said, he became overjoyed.

"Sister is moving here? Lucky onee-sama is moving back!"

"Well yeah, there move was only temporary Usui-kun"

"Yeah I know but I'm happy"

•••••••

Usui woke up that morning feeling pretty sluggish, that's probably because he knew his father has making him breakfast, and he didn't have too. On that note Usui headed down stairs to eat.

"Good morning father" As usual his father's head was buried in the morning newspaper.

"morning" Usui knew his father has a man of very little words unless it was work he never really heard his father talk a lot, last night was probably the longest he would get, for now. Even with his father home the house still felt a little empty.

Usui poured himself a cup of coffee and started to head out the door.

"I'm off"

"Later"

_I forgot to tell father about my feelings about my birthday. Oh well, I'll try again later._


	3. Chapter 3

•••••••

That night Usui went out with his friends and was heading home.

_Father said he was working late tonight, the suns already gone down too. I wonder why I didn't see Takano today. Damn it!_

Usui started mentally hitting himself.

"Hey you, kid" Usui turned his head around, it was the broken nose guy from the other day, with his nose wrapped in a white mess. Usui did a little wave and kept walking. "Hey fagot I said turn around"

"Didn't your parents ever teach you not pick on little kids old man?"

"Who you calling an old man?" he yelled and with that the chase was on. Usui took off first.

_Oh please, I was the best runner in high school, there's no way you can catch up to me. _Usui turned a corner and bam! Usui was knocked to the ground; he got himself up with ease. Broken nose guy had caught up but was trying to catch his breath. While Usui had barely broken a sweat, but wasn't worried about the broken nose dude, he was worried about the others that where in that alley.

"Don't you, *huff* *huff* remember me? *huff* *puff*"

"Sorry it was hard to recognize you with the new nose, nice job it looks like Michael Jackson"

"You broke my Fucking nose you Fuckin *huff* *wheeze* *cough*"

Usui turned to other guys in the alley he had counted 4 other noses besides Michael Jackson, and he was thinking it was going to be hard to break all of them in an alley with nothing to grab onto.

"Hey, you guys are his friend's right? Do you want another Michael Jackson to die? Because I think this one is having a heart attack."

One of them stepped forward "really funny, do you know who we are Blondie?"

Before he could answer a voice came up from behind him

"Truthfully? From the looks of it the Jackson 5" _that voice, I jinxed myself. Takano!_

"Who the shits are you?" asked another guy

"Isn't it obvious?" Takano raised Usui hand up "Blondie's boyfriend"

Usui was shocked and he wasn't the only one, all of them were. They stared at him waiting for him to say "Just kidding" but that wasn't going to happen.

"Two fagots to beat up eh?"

"Only if you can catch us first, right Usui?"

"What-?" but before Usui could finish Takano kicked broken Jackson, he landed in a bag full of garbage and they took off, Takano still holding Usui hand pulling him beside him "what are you doing?"

"Saving you! Duh" they kept running and turning corners and running around bends

"Wait! We're heading away from my house!"

"Right you want to go home with gang members chasing you"

"Point taken" they were putting more distance between them; they cut across a yard, ran between two houses and jumped the fence. SPLASH! They both had jumped into someone's pool. The tried to catch their breath as quietly as possible but they didn't hear anything else. The water was cold compared to the warmer air, and the pool lights were on, so they could see their breath as the breathed deeply. They were quiet for about 5 minutes. At last Usui broke the silence.

"Jackson 5 was a nice touch" he said as he giggled slowly, Takano answered by his own small chuckle.

"I'm guessing you're the one that broke Jackson's nose?" and that was that, they both started to laugh. It was hard not to. They were both just wading in a stranger's pool, fully dressed and out of breath, in the middle of the night. They kept laughing not realizing Takano hadn't let go of Usui's hand they were wading close together. Closing the gap between them, eventually until their noses where touching and then their lips were touching. Light kisses one after another, Takano's lips were moist but Usui didn't know if that was because of the water or of something else. Takano's free hand brushed Usui's cheek, while the hand still holding Usui's, pulled him closer towards him. The kisses were getting fiercer and deeper now; Usui's body was burning up even though the water was cold. He could feel Takano's tongue try to enter Usui mouth, just as Usui opened it, a rush of cold air came inside his mouth; Usui opened his eyes and backed up from Takano

"Stop" and he finally removed his hand from Takano's hand and shirt. His hand felt cold now and dead without Takano's warmth.

"What, what's wrong?" asked Takano. Usui waked over the edge of the pool and lifted himself out. His body started to shiver because of the cool breeze that was picking up. "Usui, wait"

"We- I have to go, home"

"Homes pretty far, at least come to my place and dry off first, before you catch a cold, plus it's much closer." And at the end of that note Usui let out a little sneeze.


	4. Chapter 4

•••••••

Takano's apartment was pretty close; he was on the 4th floor with an amazing view of part of the city.

_Freaky I can see the school from here._

"Here" Takano handed Usui a towel. Usui was pretty damn cold "I'll get you some dry clothes" Usui tried his best to dry his hair but his clothes felt heavy, he was really tired and he couldn't keep his eyes open.

……vvvvvvvvvvvvrrrrrrrrrrrrr

_What the hell is that noise? What's dad doing? Cleaning? No it sounds like a cell phone, damn, do I have to pick it up? Is that even my phone? it doesn't sound like it._

Usui moaned under the sheets. Then he felt something heaving reaching over him, he heard the phone being turned off. Usui poked his head out from under the sheets,

"What the…?" that's when it all came flooding back. "Ugh! Get off me!"

"Well good morning to you too"

"Why, what, why are we in the same bed? Why don't I have a shirt on? Whose shorts are these, wait I'm still wearing underwear right? Oh thank god."

Takano was waiting for Usui to take a breather, "wow you're really hyper when you wake up. It's almost noon."

"Wait what happened last night?" to answer, Takano took his finger and started to patterns on Usui's shoulder. This sent Usui into hyperventilation.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Takano started to laugh

"Relax! You fell asleep last night in your wet clothes, so I took your clothes and gave you a pair of shorts to wear. I was going to give you a shirt but I got lazy."

"So why aren't you wearing a shirt!"

"Like I said I got lazy" Takano put his head back down on his pillow.

"Like hell! You're so perverted! What's wrong with you?" Takano put his arms around Usui and pulled him close to him so Takano's head rested on Usui's. Takano's eyes were closed, and Usui didn't know what to say or do, so he didn't do anything. It was quiet, and then Takano said something that almost turned Usui brain dead.

"Hey you know, I think I've fallen in love with you Usui" Usui started to turn red, he opened his mouth to say something but before he could Takano kissed him, tongue and all. Usui's head started to spin and everything went fuzzy, his body started to heat up. He tried to push Takano away but Takano had pinned Usui on his back and his attempts failed, his body started to give up, and started to let Takano do as he pleased. The kissing was incredible both their tongues playing with each other. Takano left Usui's mouth so Usui could catch his breath. He started to kiss his neck dragging his tongue, Usui started to breathe hard, he was getting really turned on. Takano was working his mouth downwards with one of his hands rubbing Usui's chest, while the other on his side. Usui tried to speak but was finding it difficult,

"Takano…stop. Taka…" but Takano kept going he had one hand on the hip, he slowly curled his fingers around the waistband of the shorts and was about to pull them down but stopped when Usui's knee came out of nowhere and hit Takano in the chin.

"OW! What was that for?"

"I told you to stop!"

"I thought that meant to keep going!" Usui got up and ran to his jacket that was hanging to dry.

"I told you to stop because my phone was ringing!"

"That's a stupid reason to stop"

"Damn, it was from my brother, but why is he calling me?"

"Who cares? Let's go back to what we were doing" as Takano hugged Usui from behind him, but Usui just pushed him away.

"NO! That's a horrible idea"

"You made me stop because your phone was ringing not because you didn't like it."

"Oh my god, I don't have time for this," Usui grabbed his now dry clothes and locked himself in the bathroom. He was barely in there for five minutes, as he ran out and headed to the front door.

"Hey, do you want coffee at least?"

"NO!" and he slammed the door behind him. It took him a while to run home and he didn't stop or slow down for anything, which means he almost got run over 3 times.


	5. Chapter 5

•••••••

He opened the door to his house, and leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath.

"Hey Usui!" Usui looked up to see who had said that. And all his worries where gone.

"Lucky onee-sama! What are you doing here?"

"What are you talking about? You knew we were coming on Saturday we were all was surprised when you weren't home this morning." Usui did a mental head slap

_Damn it! I was looking forward to this day when my sister comes home and Takano ruined it by saying that he lov-_

"Damn it!" just as he said that he heard tiny pattering of feet come from another room and run to his sister. A little red hair kid almost 4 feet off the ground hid behind his sister's leg and looked at Usui with big green eyes that was very similar to his own. "Well don't you look like your father, like a lot, neh Rain-kun?"

"He's shy, though it's only been a couple months since you've seen your uncle, Rain."

"A lot can happen in a couple months" that voice belonged to Usui's brother in-law, Lavi. He came from the other room followed by Allen and their father. "What happened to you?" Usui's before dry clothes where now soaked with his own sweat, they were wrinkled from not drying properly, his shoes were worn in a weird way and looked gross to top it all off his hair was a mess.

"Aren't those the clothes from yesterday?" his father asked

"You really didn't come home last night did you?" said Allen. Usui was getting really irritated; he really didn't want family drama after what he's been through.

"Um yeah, there was a pool party last night, I just crashed at a friend's house" this was lie that they all believed with ease since Usui was known to party, a lot, especially during high school. "Uh I would love to tell you guys all about it but do you mind if I shower first?"

"Sure go ahead when you're done we can have lunch" Usui bolted past his sister and up the stairs and took the longest shower possible.

"Hey Usui, what do you want for your birthday this year?" asked Lucky. Usui was playing with two and a half year old Jacen, his sister's youngest son.

_That's right_

"Um right this year I thought we could maybe not, celebrate my birthday." She just stared at him slightly puzzled.

"But we cut cake every year"

"Yeah but I don't think it's right"

"Usui what are you talking about?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Usui got up and left the room. _This is going to be harder than I thought_

That night everyone was gathered around the dining room table, Usui, Lucky, Lavi, Rain, Allen, and their father, with little Jacen sitting in his father's lap. The house was filled with people, as it once was before, this was normal.

"So I was wondering when we were going to go to mothers grave this weekend." Usui family stopped what they were doing, even their father stopped with a fork midway to his mouth.

"uuhh I wasn't sure if we were going to go, we usually don't go during this weekend" Allen told him

"Well I think we should go tomorrow during the evening"

"But isn't tomorrow your birthday?" Allen was seriously confused. But from the way Usui was talking, Lavi thought he understood where Usui was coming from. But before he could say anything Usui changed the subject and the tension in the room by saying he wanted to eat pie.

•••••••

"You really have an attitude problem" Usui had run into Takano while at the library

"Why are you here again?"

"I'm getting a book"

"Yeah that's right, so get the damn book and go home!"

"…sorry"

"Can't we at least be friends?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I know nothing about you"

"Yes you do, you know that I'm 25, I've written 3 books, won an honorary award, and we both like literature"

"I can't tell if you're boasting or trying to make me jealous"

Takano started to laugh quietly "you left my place in hurry"

"Yeah my sister and her family are back for my birthday"

"You don't seem to excited about that"

"Because I keep trying to tell them I don't want to celebrate it I'm turning 21 its nothing that special"

"Why don't you tell them that straight up?"

"I don't want them to hate me"

"Usui their your family they can't hate you" he thought about this for second and then brushed it off

"Anyways this isn't important, what about you, don't you have family?"

"Parents are divorced, and they both have new families, I try to stay out of their lives"

"I see" Usui checked out and started to head home. _I can't believe that. I should have told him my whole life story. Why is it I can talk to him about anything and it's not hard at all while it's so difficult to say something to my own family?_

"Usui, hold on a second" he turned around to see Takano walking towards him "going home?"

"Yeah" Takano leaned over and kissed Usui on the cheek, and then whispered softly into his ear,

"Happy birthday" he then turned around and started to walk towards his apartment. Usui blushed, he felt butterflies in his stomach, and he didn't know why.


	6. Chapter 6

_Takano Masamune… Takano… _ Usui ran that name over and over in his head

"Neh Usu-ojisan what are you tinking bout?" Usui opened his eyes to the small little voice about his head.

"Nothing really, it's too hot to play, why don't you lie down with me, on this nice cool…floor"

Rain laid down next to him and stared at the ceiling they let the fan move by and give them a small breeze. Even a little wind was cooling in this weather.

_How did I get stuck babysitting again?_ Usui opened his eyes once more and looked to his side where rain was quietly waiting. Rain then looked over at his uncle.

"I'm ungry" Usui smiled a little, the little boy still hasn't been able to say his H's properly.

"Me too" he replied. Usui got up and walked to the kitchen "what would you like to eat Rain"

"Ice cr-ream!" Usui opened the freezer door, there was no ice cream

"Sorry Rain-kun, there's no ice cream" as he looked down towards Rain he felt his heart drop

"b-but I wan ice c-cream" Rain's eyes began to water slightly and began to pout his face.

_Too cute~_

"Don't cry Rain-kun, I know a place not too far from here that has milkshakes, how does that sound?"

"YAY!" Rain was happy again and he ran off to put his shoes on

…_why you little, you really take after your mom._

"Milkshake! Milkshake!" Rain continued to sing as he and Usui walked down the street holding hands. Usui really wanted something cool to drink but was worried about you know who, who might be at the same café place.

_Calm down, he has a life; his life isn't to stalk me. He doesn't hang out at the café EVERYDAY…he does other stuff, plus it's the weekend there's going to be no other students there._

Just as he and rain walked into the café place he quickly glanced around, good no Takano. He took a sigh of relief.

"Well Rain-kun what kind of milkshake do you want?"

"Chocolate!" just then another voice came from behind Rain and Usui

"Mmm chocolate, I'll have a strawberry one, what about you Usui what kind of milkshake would you like?" asked Takano

"b-but where did… where did you come from?"

"Magic, I know how to do magic" Takano looked down at Rain and asked "would you like to see my magic trick?" Rain who was awe struck with curiosity with the giant man before him was staring up at him

"Your big like daddy, but daddy doesn wear glasses, he said glasses were fur old peoples" before Takano could reply Usui stepped into the conversation

"hahaha? Your daddy says a lot of stupid things, doesn't he Rain-kun? Let's go get a table while the old person brings us our drinks, okay?" Usui looked over at Takano with a sly smile on his face.

"Kay!" Takano paid for the three drinks and brought them over to the table

"Just so you know" as Takano sat down "I'm not really old"

"Yeah he's not THAT old" explained Usui as he sipped his milkshake. Takano could tell Usui was amusing himself.

"Would you still like to see that magic trick I was talking about?" Takano asked Rain. Rain stopped drinking, looked up and nodded, Takano had his full attention. Takano took a coin from his pocket and put it on the palm of his hand. "Now look closely okay?" Even Usui was looking at the coin with curiosity of what was going to happen next. Rain was staring intently at his hand and trying not to blink. Just in case, so he wouldn't miss anything. Takano closed his hand waited for a few seconds. Usui and Rain leaned in closer. Takano opened his hand and the coin was gone.

Rain's eyes shone brightly "dat was awesome!" as he stood on his chair. Usui banged his head against the table.

_That was an underhanded trick, there's nothing magic about!_

"Ne, ne Usu-ojisan, wasn dat awesome?"

"Ojisan? So you're the child of the infamous sister"

"Yeah, Rain is her kid" seeing as how the magic trick was over, Rain went back to his milkshake.

"So have you told them how you felt about your birthday, that's today right?" Takano had reminded Usui that TODAY was in fact his birthday. And all the horrible feeling he had felt came rushing back.

"Hey Rain, don't you think we should get going? Your mommy will be home soon." Usui started to get up from the table.

"I love you"

Usui looked over at Takano, bewildered at what he had just said.

"And I'm sure your family does as well, tell them, okay? They won't be mad, trust me." Usui grabbed Rain's hand, and ran out the door. He didn't stop even when Takano was calling for him.

Lucky had asked Usui to grab some last minute food items for dinner and was now returning home. He stopped at the door preparing himself for what was coming next. He opened the door slowly, put away his jacket and walked quietly over to the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday Usui-kun!"

_Suck it up, smile_

Usui started to laugh "no offence you guys but you all suck at surprise parties"

"You found out?" his sister asked

"Lucky onee-sama, no normal person would have me pick up chocolate syrup right at 7 o'clock at night"

"I bet it's also not a surprise anymore when have one every year for 21 years" said Lee his brothers girlfriend.

"Can we ave cake now?" asked Rain

"Yes Rain, now we have cake" answered Usui

As they all sat around the dinner table eating cake and sharing stories, a question was asked by Usui's father.

"So Rain-kun what did you and your uncle do today?" rain looked up at his grandpa and temporarily stopped stuffing his face with cake.

"Um we wen and got milkshakes and then an old tall man said "I wuv you" to Usu-ojisan" Usui spat out the milk he was drinking and started to cough uncontrollably. He had completely forgotten that Rain was there when this happened. As he tried to catch his breath his sister leaned into the table and asked Rain,

"And then what happened?" she was completely taken in by the story

"Um I tink usu-ojisan said some tings bout mommy being famous and daddy being stupid"

But before Usui could explain what Rain was really trying to say, Lee cut in as well.

"No Rain-kun, go back to the guy, the one that says I love you to Usui-kun"

"That's right no one cares if Usui said daddy was stupid, grandpa does that all the time."

"Hey! I'm not stupid right jacey?" Lavi looked down at his son who was sitting on his lap. Jacen looked up at the person who called his name; then he looked over at the table, where the cake was out of his reach and then tried to fit his fist inside his mouth.

Rain continued his story

"Um he was tall like daddy, and his hair was brownie color and he wears glasses-" Rain was cut off by Usui

"Really, he's nobody, it's actually just a joke, it's all just a joke" Usui could tell his father regretted asking his grandson about his day, he wasn't very good with these types of relationship, heck Usui didn't even know what kind of relationship this was.

Just then the doorbell rings.

"Aw~ I'll get it" disappointed Lucky gets up from her seat and goes to answer the door. From the kitchen Usui could hear everything.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry for brothering you so late, but may I speak to Usui-kun please?" asked Takano

_**To be continued…**_


	7. Chapter 7

Usui recognized his voice, before he even finished that sentence Usui was at the door

"What are you doing here?" asked Usui

"You dropped your cellphone at the café I would have returned it sooner but I didn't really know where you lived" explained Takano. Lucky looked over the man that stood at the doorway talking so casually to Usui.

"Oh! So you're the old man"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Lucky, Usui's older sister and you are…?"

"Takano Masamune, Usui's…classmate from the university."

"Ah I see, would you like to come in? We were in the middle of having cake, for Usui's birthday"

"NO!" screamed Usui. They both stared at Usui and at that moment he noticed people standing behind him. Usui turned his head around ever so slightly and realized his whole family had come into the main hallway

_Damn it_

"Um thanks for returning my phone, but tomorrow is Monday you have to get up early right I was on my way to bed as well" Usui lie through his teeth and felt ashamed for doing so.

"But Usui-"

"No actually he's right I only can to drop off the cellphone that's all" Takano pulled out the cellphone from his pocket and held it out for Usui.

Usui slowly walked over keeping his eyes low as to not make eye contact with his. He put his hand out and was about to take the phone but he accidently touched Takano's finger, they were cold. Just how long was Takano looking for his house in the cold and in the dark? Usui pulled his hand back at the cold touch they weren't warm like he remembered them to be. The phone fell to the ground and everyone just stood there and stared at it, Usui bent down to pick it up and noticed his hand was shaking, his eye site started to go fuzzy, he was scared, he didn't want this. Before anyone realized what was happening Usui ran out the door pushing Takano and his sister out of the way.

He started to run down the street north the complete opposite of the university and he kept running straight having no idea where he was going. Suddenly Usui felt someone yank him back but the sleeves of his shirt

"I said wait!" Takano breathed heavily as he tried to grab Usui by the arm.

But Usui didn't want to listen he kept pushing and punching and clawing at anything that was coming near him.

"Don't touch me!" Takano had enough of this; he grabbed Usui by both arms and started to shake him

"Would you snap out of it already? What the hell's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong? I want to be hated! They don't really love me! Everyone puts on smiles and tries to be happy around me and it makes me sick!" I don't deserve to be loved! Usui had started crying and shaking so hard it hurt "why should they love someone who was born into this world by taking away someone else's life?"

Usui sat next to Takano on the side of the road and both of them didn't say anything.

"Allen was born first, 3 years later Lucky onee-sama. I was born last, 2 years after Lucky, but something went wrong during my birth, a few hours after I was born she died of complications, blood loss. And it's all my fault, that Allen and Lucky have almost no memory of their mother, because I was born, a cursed child, and took their mother away. I didn't always think this, but, recently I just noticed that I'm alone even more that I was before." Usui was emotionally, physically and mentally exhausted, he sat, not caring for a response, quietly sobbing to himself like he had done many times before.

Takano reached over and hugged Usui as tightly as he could and whispered softly in his ear "you won't be alone anymore." For the first time in a long time Usui felt like a heavy burden being lifted from his shoulders he could breathe easier and cry easier as well. We curled his fingers into Takano's shirt and squeezed tightly, just in case someone tried to take him away from him.

"Takano, I don't want to go back home"

"You're going to have to go home eventually Usui, but, for tonight, that's okay"


	8. Chapter 8

Takano's sweet lips made Usui melt in his arms. He had never had feeling's like this before, to another man to say the least. A small moan crept up his throat, it made the kiss so much better. He wrapped his arms around the others neck, pulling him down and deepening the kiss.

Takano moved slightly and started walking towards his bedroom still occupying the blondes mouth. His hands wondered around Usui's waist and then up his shirt. Gently rubbing his chest and pinching the others nipple. He placed Usui on the bed with himself in between his legs.

He pulled away at the kiss for a long needed breathe, Usui's face was red and he was breathing heavy. It was slightly uncomfortable for him that Takano was between his legs, he hadn't stretched this much since high school. He opened his mouth the say something but got interrupted by Takano's tongue once more entering him. He could feel the others hands where back up his shirt and now undoing the buttons. He moved his hips in discomfort, he was getting turned on and could feel Takano's arousal rubbing against his.

Breaking the kiss, Takano slid his tongue down onto his neck placing some kisses and bites. He kept leaving a trail of marks down until he reached the others chest again. Slowly and tauntingly he twirled his tongue around the nipple, biting down softly until each of them were red and perked. While his mouth did that, his free hand wondered downward and rubbed the bulge in Usui's pants.

Usui gasped as he felt Takano bite down on his buds, he let out a small whimper as he could feel the warm touch on his erection. Takano moved his hand from outside, unbuttoned the pants and groped the arousal through Usui's boxers instead. He smirked at the response he got, Usui's hips tugged and pushed forward rubbing his member against the warm hand. The blonde shuddered as he felt Takano's tongue continue it's journey downward until he was at the bottom. His breathing hitches, as he lets out small moans.

"W-wait, Aren't you going a little too fast?.."

"Don't worry, I'm not doing it yet." licks lips as he leans forward to the growing erection and licks from the bottom up to the tip. Lets out a soft moan at the taste.

"Ha~," he tilts his head to the side. Takno keeps sucking slowly and holds his hips, sucks a bit harder from time to time but doesn't touch anything else on his body.

Usui tried to keep his breathing under control otherwise he would lose himself. "Ah...Ha..."

He leaned over and ran his fingers through Takano's hair. He just sucks harder with each minute, can taste precum already "Ahn...Takano..." Even though he doesn't want to, he has let the moans out, they were suffocating. "Ah, I'm. Ha, going to, c-cum.."

"Now part 2.." He says as he pulls away, swallow the liquid. Usui breaths heavy, face flushed. Did he even want to know what 'part 2' even meant

Takano smirks, kissing then nibbles on the others thigh and spreads his legs. He moves down again licking at Usui's entrance.

A shock swept through Usui's body. "Ah! Y-your t-tongue!...Is m-moving!" He tilts he's head back, light moans coming out as he feels the muscle moving inside him.

Smirks a bit and pushes his tongue in deeper, explores the others insides and pulls him closer, buries face between his legs.

"I-it feels, ah, w-eird.." Yet it felt good as he moans more. He brings his hands down and lightly pulls at Takano's hair again. Takano wraps a hand around the blonde's hard member, strokes it as he keeps moving his tongue and nibbles softly at his entrance. "Ahn..N-no.." If this keeps up he's going to cum again.

Pulls away and chuckles. "No?" Gives his entrance a teasing lick and stops moving his hand.

He bites his lip, "d-don't stop..." a pink blush appearing. Takano gives his entrance a soft kiss, then pushes his tongue in once again, his hand moving up and down the shaft. "Ha-ah~" He tilts his head back again, he was even closer than before. "I-I'm, ahnn, again.." He graps the bed sheets, "T-Takano, I-I'm coming..." Takano squeezes the tip and enjoys the soft cry, shivers a bit himself as the other tightens around his tongue. His chest moves at a fast pace and his eyes are closed. The pink still lingered on his cheeks.

"You taste delicious.." Takano said as he moves up and kisses his lips.

He opens his eyes at the kiss, and asks, "...taste?"

"Yes.. here.." Purrs and rubs his entrance with a finger.

"Ah.." gasps and shudders at the touch.

Nuzzles his neck and wraps arms around him. "Did it feel good?"

Gives him a light embrace, "...Y-yes." Takano smiles and leans down for another kiss. Tangles his tongue with the others, but Usui can't help but to laugh. Confused Takano pulls away from the kiss, blinks as the other is laughing. "Uhh...Sorry, I couldn't help it..." Looks away and blushes a little, "I'm..happy"

"I see…" He answered with a small smile. Chuckles and pushes one finger inside the other male.

"Hnn..." shudders at the finger moving around inside him. Takano adds the 2nd finger and spreads his entrance. Smirks a bit at Usui's reaction, pushes the fingers in and out. "Ah! There..T-that...ahn," Arches his back at the rubbing of a certain location.

Chuckles and adds the 3rd finger and keeps rubbing his prostate.

Usui winced slightly at the stretching, but he quickly adjusted to it. He wimpered little when Takano took his fingers out, he didn't want it to stop. Blushing in the awkward position he was in now, he gripped the bed sheets in wait for what was going to happen now. Takano began to push his member in, Usui hissed at the pain and pulled at the bed sheets.

Takano grunts at the tight heat, goes slowly but keeps pushing inside. Sighs as he is fully inside and grabs the others hips tightly, waits for a moment. He leans down and nibbles softly on others ear. "It will feel better soon.."

"Nng…" It was to big! There was no way it could all go in, but surprisingly it did. Painfully… Usui gripped the sheets harder, nearly ripping them in the process. "Ugh…j-just get on with it…" his voice wavered as he spoke.

Takano chuckled, and did what he was told and started moving his hips. He Thrusted slowly at first making sure his partner was okay with the feeling before picking up the past a little.

It felt painful and weird, he could feel his back begin to throb, things weren't supposed to go in they were supposed to come out.

Takano adjusted his position, he pushed Usui's legs down so the other's hips were more in the air. He started again, this time going faster and going deeper.

"Nng!" The pain at first was horrible but it was slowly beginning to mix with pleasure. He gripped the bed sheets tighter so his knuckles turned white. He tilted his to the side letting out small moans. Suddenly Usui cried out loud, his body began to heat up with pure pleasure as Takano kept grinding against his pleasure spot.

Takano smiled, "found it…"

"Ah!…I'm gonna…again!"

He gripped Usui's member tightly so he wouldn't cum, "not yet." He grunted and kept thrusting. Usui moved his hips in annoyance, he had to cum.

"P-please…" He begged tilting his head back, he just wanted to cum and he ignored the saliva that was leaking out of his mouth. With a few more thrusts, Takano let go of the hard member, both of them finally releasing.


End file.
